differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great War That Never Ended - Timeline
June 1914 Archduke Franz Ferdinand Assasinated. * July 1914 Serbia Annexed, Italy Joins Central Powers Officially, Russian Empire declares war, Strategic Invasions of Russian Empire's front lines. * August 1914 Montenegro joins Austria peacefully. Causalities rack up on Russian front. France declares war with the casus belli of re-annexing Alsace-Lorraine. UK sells Russia 1000 Sopwith Camels. Russian air force bombings of strategic Austrian front lines. German push toward Warsaw halted by Russian air force. * September 1914 Chinese Republic joins Central Powers after Japanese invade Manchuria from Korea. Germans take half of Warsaw, which is in ruins. * October 1914 Not much happens, slight local victories. * November 1914 Russian Counter-invasion of East Prussia. Warsaw liberated. Russian air force lost in the battle, do to the elusive Red Baron. * December 1914 Russia slowly pushed out of East Prussia, Germans once again siege Warsaw. Russia annexes city of Krakow. * January 1915 Russian winter becomes leading cause of death among Austro-Hungarian soldiers in Western Ukraine. Germans take Warsaw. * February 1915 Tsar Nicholas II makes vast reforms to calm the masses, including making the duma equal to himself, but it may be to late. Austro-Hungarian retreat back to original borders. Austrians take back Krakow. * March 1915 Romania joins the war on the side of Central Powers, along with them are Bulgaria and the Ottoman Empire; Russian losses pile up immediately. * April 1915 Armenian Revolt backed by Russian soldiers succeeds and a de-facto Armenian Republic is created. * May 1915 Germans push from Warsaw all the way through Poland, Russia retreats through Poland, allowing Germans to liberate East Prussia. * June 1915 Germany's next goal is Minsk. Germany simply holds Western Front as they focus on Russia. Schlieffen Plan not implemented as Germany does not want British intervention. * July 1915 Germany front lines advance deep into Belarus towards Minsk. France takes Metz with over 50,000 casualties. Austria-Hungary's forces reach Crimean Peninsula. * August 1915 Russians begin Operation Great Push, Russians begin making huge territorial gains, reversing the previous direction of the war. Russia becomes stable again and so many men enlist their are over 1.5 million troops in Russia. * September 1915 Warsaw retaken by Russia and Russia invades East Prussia. Hungarian revolt in Austria-Hungary. * October 1915 Hungarian revolt grows, worsens with Russian troops joining rebels. Germany pushes Russia out of East Prussia again. T. Entente invade Sicily and create the Republic of Sicily, Italians begin drawing up a peace treaty. * November 1915 Germans liberate Metz. Austria surrenders, ending Austria's involvement in the war, Hungarian independence achieved. Ottomans try and retake Armenia, but fail. Germans begin another invasion of Poland. China has managed to defeat the Japanese in Korea and makes a Korean puppet state, angering Japan. China invades and conquers Hong Kong and Macau. * December 1915 Japanese leave the war, angered by their loss of empire. * January 1916 Chinese troops enter Russia's southern Siberia, invading areas near the Chinese border. * February 1916 Italian surrender, Naples created. Republic of Sicily made an official nation. * March 1916 Germans push deep into France, nearing Paris. Germans on Eastern front also take Warsaw again. Germans also annex Austria into the German Empire for stability. Russian losses begin to go down with improved tech. While Russia is distracted Ottomans retake Armenia. * April 1916 Eastern front becomes a stalemate, a nightmare for the Germans. No matter how hard Germany pushes, it cannot break the Russian defenses. * May 1916 Slight advances on Western front, however with major German losses. However it's worse for the French, with widespread mutinies among troops. Protests begin in Paris, calling for France to withdraw from the war. Russians liberate Armenian, this time creating a puppet state in Armenia instead of a Republic. * June 1916 Slight Russian push along Eastern front, soon halted though. China and Allies make peace, giving China all former European colonies/trade ports. * July 1916 Russians retake Warsaw after a 2 week bloodbath; however, no more advances are able to be made. * August 1916 Warsaw swapped between Germany and Russians on a daily basis. Anyone from Warsaw has long since abandoned it, leaving just a smoldering wreck. Germans reach outskirts of Paris, although with heavy French resistance. * September 1916 Italian Fascist Party comes to power in Italy, led by Mussolini. Eastern stalemate continues. Germans begin artillery fire on Paris. Ottoman surrender after losses are estimated to be over 2 million. Armenian Puppet State gains international recognition as a nation. This leaves Germany the only Central Power left. * October 1916 Germans perform a strategic surrounding of Paris, much like in the Franco-Prussian war. The move succeeds and Germans isolate Paris. * November 1916 With Paris in ruins France surrenders with Treaty of Versailles. Official French withdraw from WW1. Germany only takes a few strategic areas of land, but France pays war reparations of 500 million dollars. * December 1916 With the Western front effectively dealt with, Germany sends it's over 2 million available men to the East, to finally break the stalemate. * January 1917 British Naval blockade finally lifted after huge amounts of German Submarine bombings. * February 1917 German troops arrive at Eastern Front, Germans take Warsaw and surrounding areas in a mere 2 days. Germans also push into the Baltic region. * March 1917 German advance on Eastern Front stopped again, however Warsaw is now firmly under German control. Parts of Lithuania are also under German occupation. Russian defenses are even stronger, now, however, as Russia had prepared for just a scenario. * April 1917 Russia takes back Lithuanian lands, pushing Germany back to it's original border. No advances made towards Warsaw, however. USA remains neutral, seeing the destruction of the war isn't worth it. * May 1917 Eastern stalemate seems like it won't end anytime soon, with no major advances. Small local advances do occur occasionally, however. * June 1917 British navy manages to sneak troops to the Russian front, and by the end of June over 100,000 British troops have sneaked into Russian trenches alongside Russian forces. * July 1917 Germans launch the Summer Offensive, pushing as hard as possible against Russia's defenses. * August 1917 Summer Offensive slightly effective, gaining small areas of land. However, casualties are high, over 200,000 German troops killed. * September 1917 British stop sneaking troops to Russia, having been nearly caught by German naval forces. Russians take small amounts of land, nothing major occurs on Eastern front. * October 1917 Russians mass produce airplanes for their air force. German-Russian air fights become commonplace by the end of October. * November 1917 Russians come up with the Winter Offensive, a push to liberate Warsaw. The losses will be high, but the Russians say they will take Warsaw back no matter what. * December 1917 Winter Offensive huge success, retaking Warsaw and even the nearby countryside West of it. * January 1918 Winter Offensive makes Russia push into East Prussia, becoming a second phase of the plan. * February 1918 Winter Offensive ended, Germans don't like the way the war is going. However, new weapons called Tanks are prototypes in Germany, and could change the tide of the war. * March 1918 first Tanks wildly successful in battle against Russians, Germans push Eastern front back to pre-Winter Offensive lines, however Russians defenses in the area are even heavier then before. * April 1918 Spring Offensive planned by Germany, however the idea is deemed by the Kaiser as "improbable" and scrapped. Lines stay as they are, neither side dares to try and advance. * May 1918 British, Canadian and American forces sneak across the Bering Strait from Alyeska to Russia, to serve on the Eastern front. Sneaking of troops continues throughout the war. * June 1918 British tanks disguised as Russian tanks begin to pop up throughout the Eastern front. Germans understandably confused. * July 1918 Stalemate on Eastern front not going anywhere, France sells Dai Nam to the Chinese for 1 billion dollars. France drifts toward rejoining allies. * August 1918 August revolution begins in France, with Philippe Petain leading the Fascists. Petain calls for France to become a 3rd side in the war. Adolf Hitler, a former soldier wounded in 1916 in this timeline, assists Petain with the message "make France great again" as their motto. * September 1918 Petain and Hitler take over France, creating Vichy France. Vichy France declares war to both sides, leading to the 1918 Crisis. * October 1918 Vichy France invades Alsace-Lorraine and, with a fresh navy and the British navy occupied half a world away, the Channel Islands. French people begin becoming highly supportive of the new Fascist France. * November 1918 Allies propose an armistice, with front lines staying where they are, and both the Allies and Germany putting their war on hold to co-operate against Vichy France. Germany refuses, making Allies greatly concerned about the war. * December 1918 With the Royal Navy just a few hundred miles away by sea, the French land in southern England. The British have just enough men to keep French troops on the beaches, but not enough to push them out. French troops push further and further into Germany, nearly 100 miles of ground has changed hands in just 2 months. * January 1919 German troops come in enough numbers to keep the French from advancing any further. French orderly retreat out of mainland Britain with Royal Navy fighting the French navy as troops retreat. * February 1919 British Royal Navy wins, but with heavy casualties. Both navies left in ruins, allowing German naval dominance to begin. French troops still control Channel Islands. * March 1919 With all French troops on German front, the Germans retreat, allowing French troops to go deep into Germany, some lines even enter Western parts of Bavaria. * April 1919 French liberation of Belgium leads to creation of a Fascist puppet, which also includes Luxembourg. German troops hold their ground, Western stalemate along with Eastern stalemate. * May 1919 Local victories, nothing major, same on both fronts. * June 1919 Local victories, nothing major, same on both fronts. * July 1919 Germans manage to push into Minsk, capturing it. * August 1919 Local victories, nothing major, same on both fronts. * September 1919 Germany creates Duchy of Warsaw for stability and strategic purposes. * October 1919 French push into Western parts of Bavaria, but with outstanding losses. German counteroffensive successful later in the month. * November 1919 Russian financial collapse leads to Treaty of Moscow with the Russian Civil War erupting soon after between the empire and communist forces. * December 1919 The treaty has freed up nearly 2.5 million German troops who head West, hoping to end the war once and for all. The treaty also gives Germany many resources and they also create the puppet state of Greater Belarus. * January 1920 The unthinkable occurs, France begs Britain for help in exchange for a French surrender come the end of the war, and Britain accepts, even though the British know that it's a lie. * February 1920 The Anglo-French Alliance manages to stall Germany's men just outside of Metz. * March 1920 The (former) Dominion of Canada declares full independence, all other Dominions follow, all becoming neutral. The British are furious, but cannot act at the time. * April 1920 All Dominion troops return home. British and French forces are slowly pushed out of Alsace-Lorraine by the Germans and their new Panther tanks. Tanks and other weapons are developing must faster in this timeline because of the need for ever newer tech. Trench warfare is slowly becoming obsolete. * May 1920 Second German invasion of France begins. Americans finally sign a lend-lease agreement with the Anglo-French alliance, causing another stalemate to begin. * June 1920 Figures from the US show that more than 250,000 American soldiers had volunteered throughout the war thus far. The US holds a vote on intervening in the war. The vote narrowly passes, and the US enters the war against Germany. * July 1920 US tells Canada to rejoin the war or be annexed. In response, Canada signs the Berlin Treaty, making Canada aligned to the Germans. Germany begins shipping men to Canada in no time. * August 1920 Germany sends Mexico the Zimmermann telegraph. Mexico accepts, the US doesn't find out about it. * September 1920 Texas declares succession after a telegraph from Mexico states that if Texas secedes and joins the Central Powers, Mexico will leave Texas be. The US denies Texas the right to secede, but Texas doesn't care about words. * October 1920 collective German-Mexican-Texan-Canadian forces all prepare for War Plan Blue, a strategy for invasion of the USA. The Plan states for Canada to focus completely on the mostly under-defended Western USA, well trying to Defend Eastern portions of their country. Mexico is to assist Texas and, if they can, to invade and annex Arizona, New Mexico and the whole of the former Alta California. Texas's goal is simple, just defend from the US and only attack if possible. * November 1920 War Plan Blue wildly successful, The US doesn't know where to focus. The US is already well under way to surrender by the end of November alone. * December 1920 US decides it's not worth it and surrenders. The Treaty of Washington D.C. is signed and states that: # The US will pay 1 billion dollars collectively in war reparations to the Central Powers. # The US will not intervene in world's affairs ever again and will remain isolationist (requested by USA). # Texas is given de-facto independence, however the US refuses to stop claiming Texas as it's own. The Central Powers ultimately agree the US can keep claims. # Mexico will regain Arizona, New Mexico and Alta California. The US eventually agrees to give up claims to the region in exchange for keeping claims on Texas. # Canada gains the Caribou region of Maine and parts of Washington state. # The US cannot have any men near it's neighbor's borders. # The US cannot have more then 250,000 active soldiers at any time for the next 50 years. * January 1921 The Russian civil war ends in a Communist victory. Soviet Union proclaimed. Stalemate continues in Europe. Mexican, Texan and Canadian troops head to Germany to end the stalemate. * February 1921 Duchy of Warsaw granted independence, but as a Central Power. Duchy of Warsaw changes it's name to The Polish Republic. * March 1921 Communist Chinese rebellion across China succeeds in making China communist within the month. The Comintern alliance is formed between the Soviet Union and the PRC. * April 1921 Greater Belarus given independence as a Central Power. Canadian, Mexican and Texan troops arrive in Europe. * May 1921 Allies bribe Soviet leaders into joining against the Central Powers. * June 1921 The one year stalemate begins. * july 1922 One year stalemate ends with a massive soviet offensive into Greater Belarus. * August 1922 Soviet republic of Belarus founded. * September 1922 Germany rushes troops to the Eastern front in a desperate attempt to hold Poland. * October 1922 Germany begins loosing the war, both sides make large advances. People's Republic of Poland established. * November 1922 Germany holds it's lines, knowing that this is it's last stand. * December 1922 German surrender. Treaty of Versailles signed. East Germany created by USSR. * January 1933 British-French Alliance dissolved. West Germany created by France. Hungarian rebellion; People want a Communist Government. * February 1933 Hungarian rebellion creates PRH. France invades southern Britain. * March 1933 Romania changed to PRR and becomes a Soviet puppet state. French advance in the south of England. * April 1933 Battle of London ends in a French victory. British surrender. Treaty of Dijon states that England will become a French puppet and Scotland and Wales will become independent. Ireland gains it's North. At the meeting are the last Central Powers who withdraw from ww1. * May 1933 French troops moved to strategic areas along the German border. Soviets notice and begin silently mobilizing. * June 1933 France declares war to the Comintern. France calls it's alliance Axis Entente. * July 1933 Soviets advance slightly in the southern part of the German border, well French advance along the northern part. * August 1933 Comintern troops are now collectively fighting Axis Entente troops. Likewise for Axis Entente troops. Many men die in august, which from this point on is reffered to as Alone August do to the many troops who would end up the only survivor of a battle. * September 1933 French forces make huge gains in Germany. Soviet forces evacuate. * October 1933 Nazi Germany formed with Hitler as it's leader. It is a puppet of Vichy France. * November 1933 Soviet forces continue the "Great Retreat" east, leaving Poland to the Fascists. * December 1933 Fascist State of Poland (FSP) formed. Comintern forces begin building a long network of fortresses. * January 1934 Soviet supply lines cut off near Romania. Fascists push nearly 250 miles into the Soviet Union in this month alone. * February 1934 A Soviet division of nearly 500,000 men push back the incoming Germans near Minsk. * March 1934 Deadly and wasteful attacks made by Fascists; nearly 750,000 losses. The Fascists only make small gains for these huge losses. * April 1934 Soviets move major factories East of the Urals, nearly 2.5 Million new Soviet troops are undergoing training to join the Red Army. * May 1934 Soviet republic of Belarus dissolved and formerly annexed by the Soviet Union. Fascists pressure the new nation of Turkey into rejoining the war as a Fascist Entente member. Small Turkish offensive into the Caucasus. * June 1934 Turkish repelled with huge losses of over 275,000 men. Soviets begin Operation Turk, planning to create a Turkish puppet state by 1940. Fascist retreat stops and a large stalemate ensues in the East. * July 1934 Soviets begin a second push, making small offensives towards Poland and retaking supply lines near Romania. * August 1934 Romania joins the Comintern, Fascists are furious and begin attempting invasions. * September 1934 It all begins crumbling down for the Fascists, the Soviets make gains into Poland and Romania has repelled all attacks. * October 1934 A peace treaty is signed by all parties and proclaims that: * 1. East Poland will become a temporary Soviet puppet that will be annexed in the near future. * 2. West Poland is to be granted full independence not being a Fascist Entente member and without Fascist Entente influences. * 3. Danzig is formed as a Fascist Entente member and German puppet. * 4. Austria will be granted independence as a Fascist Entente member. * 5. Romania will join the Comintern. * 6. Hungary is split into East (Comintern member) and West (Fascist Entente member). * 7. Turkey is to become a Soviet puppet who's independence may not be violated by the USSR. * November 1934 The world seems to be at peace for a time, but this also happened between 1922 and 1933. * February 1935 China becomes Communist after the Chinese Civil War comes to an end. The Soviets and Chinese form the Moscow Pact, an alliance between them. * June 1937 East Poland is annexed by the Soviet Union as the PSSR per the peace treaty. * June 1941 former Kaiser Wilhelm II dies in the Netherlands. Many Germans grieve the death. * August 1941 the Fascists secretly develop the first A-bomb. As one of the main scientists who developed the A-bomb, Albert Einstein would quote (as translated to English) "this has changed warfare forever, and there is simply no going back now. May we hope there will stay peace, even with this new weapon." * February 1942 A Soviet spy (Julius Rosenberg, who in this TL is born in the Soviet Union instead of the US and never married) reports to the Kremlin that the Fascists have this new weapon, and over the month sends back designs of the weapon to the Kremlin. * June 1943 The Soviets successfully test their first functioning A-bomb in Siberia, "Leshy", named after the ancient Slavic spirit. * July 1943 Mussolini passes away in Italy. The dictator that replaces him joins the Fascist Entente, something Mussolini outright refused to do. * January 1947 East Hungary is annexed into the USSR as the HSSR. For the first time in history, the 2 opposing sides show their might to each other through stats. It is shown the USSR has 2,001,973 active soldiers, 1,302,189 reserve troops, 103,107 tanks, 37,981 Planes, 2381 Jets and 90 ships. The Fascist Entente has a resounding 5,193,027 active troops, 2,103,901 reserve troops, 91,013 tanks, 31,031 Planes, 3013 Jets and 83 ships. Neither side will disclose how many Nuclear devices they have, however it's estimated the Fascist Entente has 103 and the Soviet Union has 97. * June 1947 The Space Race effectively begins. The Soviet Space Agency is founded, and the first person (to the knowledge of the Soviets) in space is a young yet smart Soviet teen, with dreams of going to space, Yuri Gagarin. He lands in ally Communist China on June 24th, 1947, just 5 days after takeoff. * July 1947 The Fascist Entente laugh at the "progress" made by the Soviets, as they've had a secret moon base on the dark side of the moon completed for nearly 3 years. The moon base is currently undergoing construction of the Götterdämmerung, which is estimated at 1/3 completion since construction began 3 years prior. It will be a weapon capable of destroying the Earth. * February 1949 Adolf Hitler dies from Pneumonia from swallowing issues caused by Parkinson's. He is replaced by the new Fuhrer, Karl Dönitz. * July 1951 Philippe Pétain dies of old age in Vichy, the capital of Vichy France. He is celebrated nationwide and Karl is even at his funeral to pay respects as Pétain had been a major influence in Karl's coming to power in Germany. He is replaced by Charles de Gaulle, who moves the capital of Vichy France to Paris, the traditional capital of France. * March 1953 Joseph Stalin dies, he is replaced by Nikita Khrushchev as Dictator of the USSR. * September 1953 the Götterdämmerung is completed on the Fascist moon base. It's cost has totaled nearly 5 billion dollars. If it is ever used, it will literally be capable of exploding the entire planet. * June 1956 The remaining US finally collapses into numerous States. The Fascist Moon Base is to stay as it is until 1970, at which time it will be expanded again. * November 1961 West Poland collapses and is annexed by Nazi Germany, along with Danzig. Tensions between the 2 sides begin to stir again. * June 1962 Karl Dönitz dies in a car accident. Germans grieve his early death. His is replaced by Theodor Heuss. * December 1963 Theodor Heuss dies unexpectedly. He is the shortest lived Fuhrer in German history. He is replaced by Henrich Lübke. * February 1965 The Fascist Entente and Nikita sign the "Treaty of Anti-Nuclear War" hoping to prevent future nuclear war between the two powers. * June 1966 Krushchev puts pressure on the Fascist Entente to allow him to annex the Slovakia portion of Czechoslovakia for "defensive purposes". The Fascist Entente, although having the capability to deny the request, allow it. Slovakia is handed over June 21st, 1966 and Czechoslovakia is renamed to the Czech Republic. In exchange Krushchev promises not to annex Turkey, who it was apparent had been eyed by the Soviets for the past few years. * November 1966 Slovakian people rebel to rejoin the Czechs, but are brutally crushed by Soviet forces. * June 1971 The Chinese give the region of Dai Nam some autonomy after the Vietnamese persist over the issue, which makes the Vietnamese people very happy. * July 1971 Mongolia is formerly annexed and split by the USSR and China, with the Soviet part becoming the MSSR. * January 1973 Japan, a rather silent nation since WW1 began, erupts into Communist rebellion funded by the USSR and China, and soon becomes a new member of the Comintern, which now consists of the USSR, China, Turkey and Japan. The Communist Council of Nations is founded to help the nations propose ideas to each other. * June 1974 Even though Korea's been a "puppet" of China since November 1915, they'd never formally annexed it until now. The Treaty of Korea establishes it as an autonomous region alongside Dai Nam. * November 1975 Khrushchev dies later in this TL. He is replaced by Leonid Brezhnev as in OTL. * June 1976 Brezhnev revokes the "Treaty of Anti-Nuclear War", making tensions rise with the Fascist Entente again. * September 1976 Mao Zedong dies, he is replaced by Hua Guofeng who makes China formally a member of the upcoming Warsaw Pact. * January 1977 The Soviet Union lets go of conquered region such as East Hungary and Poland and makes them bordering puppet states in the new Warsaw Pact Leonid creates. There are 13 members of the new Pact including China. * July 1977 The Moscow Union is formed to counter the EFU, which is a reformed version of the European Fascist Economic Community. The Moscow Union makes a common economy with all members of the Warsaw Pact. The Common Communist Ruble is made the official currency of the union to oppose the Fasco (equivalent of OTL Euro). * February 1978 The Cold War is declared official by both blocks. * June 1978 Both sides test Nukes on former American soil, killing almost all remaining life in North America. * January 1980 The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics is made a single republic and reformed to The Soviet United Republic. This nation does not include any other member of the Warsaw Pact. This is done to centralize the Union for stability. The Fascist Union is made a "nation" much like how the HRE was, being all "former" nations are now "fully autonomous Provinces united under one Fascist state". It is named "Great Fascian Empire" * February 1980 The Sino-Soviet Split occurs, making 3 blocs to the Cold War. * June 1980 British colonies who stuck with the Fascists are made independent members of the Fascist Bloc. * August 1980 Africa is increasingly divided between the Fascists and Communists. Category:The Great War That Never Ended Category:World War 1 Category:World War I Category:Wars Category:Political